<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kitsune From Another Dimension Could Only Be Trouble by MissyNekoChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708278">A Kitsune From Another Dimension Could Only Be Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan'>MissyNekoChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Eventual Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kaiba Seto Being Kaiba Seto, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey Wheeler is obsessed with mystical creatures, so when he goes into the woods hoping for an adventure, he gets one. He stumbles across a magic tree and after touching it, he unleashes a Kitsune named Kaiba who is now going to be his personal servant for the rest of eternity. This was a whole lot more the he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler &amp; Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding A Kitsune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joey had always been intrigued by mystical creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kind of inhuman beings you read about in storybooks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, he believed these things were real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone thought he was crazy, but he just had a feeling, a feeling there beings were out there somewhere, waiting to be discovered, and he wanted to be the one to find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey Wheeler was a normal 16 year old boy in 11th grade and was currently standing outside Aine Woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had heard a rumor about a magical kitsune dwelling there, and he had decided that he needed to go look there for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to see a kitsune, and it was an added bonus that kitsunes were typically hot girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a video camera in one hand, and a flashlight in the other, he walked into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he slowly walked deeper and deeper, he became more aware of how quiet and dark it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sounds were the crunching of leaves and twigs under his feet and he was starting to regret choosing to come at sunset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gotten too far though, and he was not going to turn back now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept going forward and the sky kept getting darker until the only light was from the moon and his flashlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard something to his left, and jumped, turning to face it and shining his flashlight on the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His imagination was probably just playing tricks on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he realized he had made a huge mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried, but he could remember which way he had come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was truly lost in the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey was genuinely getting scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lost in the middle of the woods, at night, without a way to contact anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to run in a random direction, not caring where he was going, only wanting to get out of the woods as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like he had been running for hours, but suddenly, he saw something that made him come to a halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that there was something that was radiating a warm glow of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned towards it, to see a giant willow tree, but it was unlike any trees he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yellow leaves on it seemed to shine like the sun, and the tree itself to have some sort of marking carved into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tree seemed a bit suspicious, but Joey was drawn towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked closer, he began to feel more at ease, some of the stress of being lost was melting away for seemingly no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly walked up to it, and was now able to see the marking on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kind of a strangely plain design for what seemed like a magical tree, but Joey didn't question it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something in his mind that was telling him to touch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To touch the engraving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was extremely suspicious, but for some reason, he did it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached his hand out, placing it on the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, he felt at absolute peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until he heard something behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned around he saw a bunch of smoke that was definitely not there before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quickly as it came, it began to disappear, and Joey saw what was behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had short chocolate brown hair, piercing dark blue eyes, a long white shirt that seemed like it could be some sort of dress, two brown wolf ears, and nine tails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had stumbled upon a real kitsune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock was incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much that he fainted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Joey began to open his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a boy's face over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the memories rushed back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looking at him was the kitsune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey sprang up and screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitsune screamed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two screamed at each other for about a minute before Joey stopped, followed by the other boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you and where did you come from human!?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Joey was so confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, who are you, where did you come from, and why are you calling me human?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ugh, out of anyone who could have fulfilled the prophecy, it had to be a mutt like you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you calling a mutt!? I want answers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Kaiba and as I was saying, you've fulfilled my prophecy. It was told to me that the human to touch the heart would bring me out from under the tree and into the overworld and that because of that, I would serve them and protect them for the rest of their days. I can't believe I have to spend forever with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey was still trying to process all of this information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After touching a magic tree, Joey had summoned a kitsune named Kaiba who was now going to be his servant for the rest of eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t kitsune’s supposed to be hot girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba looked shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you a stupid thing like that?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The brown haired boy sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it doesn't matter. So, do you have any requests… Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Joey burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s face flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I was told that I need to call the person who I must serve Master! Is that so funny!?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No,” Joey wheezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, just answer my question already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, can you take me home? Not a huge fan of being in a creepy forest at night.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kaiba walked over and scooped him up bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What are you doing?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Look, I have to be holding you for my teleportation to work properly so if you don't want to be stuck in a void between dimensions then hold on.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Joey yelped before wrapping his arms around Kaiba’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitsune closed his eyes and the two began to float in the air before they were enveloped in light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like being inside of a rainbow, but much crazier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like he was surrounded by pure beams of colored light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of these colors seemed like they were otherworldly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everything seemed to be glistening like the water in a waterfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quickly as it began, the light beams faded away and Kaiba’s feet landed on the soft grass below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were at Joey’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why are you so amazed? This isn't even a fraction of the powers I have, but you're acting like you've just seen a ghost?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Joey glared up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here in our dimension, we don't have magic like this!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah. You must have a sad life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba dropped him and he hit the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What was that for?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I just wanted to.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Help me up.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kaiba sighed as he extended a hand and pulled the blonde up from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so I don't want my Dad to see you so do you think you could just teleport to my room and I’ll meet you there?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The brunette gave a little nod before levitating again and disappearing into thin air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amazing that he now had a way to teleport to wherever he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the front door, pulled his keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door before stepping inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dad I’m home!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey.” Was the slurred reply he got from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he was drunk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed so goodnight!” He yelled before rushing upstairs to his room where he slammed the door and locked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey let out a sigh of relief before he turned around to see Kaiba, staring out the window and up at the stars in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kind of… cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, cute?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>What was he saying?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head as he walked over to the kitsune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The other boy jumped in alarm before trying to compose himself and trying to pretend that he hadn't just been staring at the stars in amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you like the stars? The things that are up in the sky?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kaiba looked away before giving a little nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've never been to this dimension before, so I guess I find some of the things here interesting.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“This dimension?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, I can teleport to different dimensions, but I was not allowed or able to go to this place until I was summoned to fulfill my prophecy. That’s what it's like for my species.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, there are more Kitsunes?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course dummy. I’m a species just like you humans.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He sighed before turning back to face the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned his elbow on the windowsill and held his face in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stars and the moon illuminated his face and let Joey really look at all the details of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the penetrating gaze from his icy blue eyes to the way his mouth turned up to a little smirk at the corners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so cu-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was no way that Joey thought this salty Kitsune was in any way cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed himself as he looked out the window next to Kaiba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what that is?” He asked as he pointed out at the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A big star?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Joey laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's called the moon.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don't laugh ok! It's not my fault I don't know a lot about things in this dimension!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s what this dimension is called. Earth.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s a weird name. It’s so boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then what dimension are you from?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Meowfia.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Joey burst out laughing, causing Kaiba to glare at him once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“T-That’s the name of a cat bed company!” He said between giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba’s face flushed as he shoved the other boy away before turning back to the window.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. School With A Kitsune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a typical Monday for Joey, minus the fact that he's taking his Kitsune, Kaiba, to school with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to put out an update! I've been very busy with school but I will definitely try to start putting out updates more often. Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joey slowly opened his eyes to see his familiar ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Man, he had the weirdest dream last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreamed that he had found a Kitsune in the middle of the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How weird is that?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He rolled over to see a boy with 9 fluffy tails sleeping on a futon on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh right, that wasn't a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if that wasn't a dream, it meant today was Monday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, he had school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey jumped up and rushed towards his dresser but was tripped by a fluffy tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell face first onto the ground and heard snickering behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very funny,” he grumbled as he pulled himself up from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I for one think it's hilarious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey groaned as he opened his dresser drawers before grabbing his school uniform and quickly changing while Kaiba stared at his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the rush?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have school!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sk-ool?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you've never heard of school before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment that it occurred to the blonde that he would need a way to sneak Kaiba into school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two wolf ears and 9 tails wouldn't exactly help him blend in and he would need to make up a story for why he was there too and get him registered and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already on it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He heard a poof behind him and when he turned around, Kaiba was wearing the same school uniform that he was and his ears and tails had completely vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And I took it upon myself to register. The form just appeared on the principal's desk and he's stressing about welcoming preparations on our first period right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW MANY FREAKING POWERS DO YOU HAVE?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A lot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stupid freaking overpowered cat boy jerk,” Joey mumbled under his breath as he pulled on his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where are we going and how are we getting there?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I go to the game shop that my friend’s grandpa owns and I walk to school with him and another one of my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to teleport us there?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Augh fine, but make sure no one sees us!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ok… Master.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kaiba snickered at the last line as he scooped Joey up in his arms and lifted off the ground before the flash of light appeared and disappeared, leaving them behind “Kame Game”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey was dropped on the ground again and he glared up at the brunette who grinned evilly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, out of all the Kitsunes he could have found, why did he have to get the jerkiest one?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me up,” he grumbled as he reached out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba accepted it and pulled him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now follow me and try to act normal.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Joey walked around the corner and the other boy followed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two other boys waiting outside at the front of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yug. Hey Tristan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi smiled and waved while Tristan just gave a little nod before looking at Kaiba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um… he’s a foreign exchange student who’s staying with me. His name is Kaiba. Kaiba… Seto! Kaiba Seto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan gave him a dubious look before looking at his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw shit we’re gonna be late!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Class, I’d like you to meet our new student, Kaiba Seto! Why don’t you introduce yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. My name is Kaiba Seto and I am a forign exchange student. It’s good to meet you all.” He said in his usual monotone voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispers of girls echoed through the classroom as Kaiba walked over to his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His seat that happened to be right behind Joey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned inwardly as the teacher announced the start of class.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course he has to sit behind me. Just my luck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry that my presence is too much for you to handle Joey,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the response he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey immediately stiffened in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba had just responded to his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt so violated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not my fault your mind is so easy to creep into.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN HEAD,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joey thought angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fi-ine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kaiba drew out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey sighed as he stared at the notes that the teacher was scrawling out on the board, but he wasn't really paying attention to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing on his mind right now was that damn Kitsune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just so overpowered that it wasn’t even funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could teleport, read minds, and he could probably do a whole lot more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kind of terrifying but at the same time, he liked knowing that he had someone like Kaiba on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba would technically be by his side forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind went back to the brunette’s words the night they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My name is Kaiba and as I was saying, you've fulfilled my prophecy. It was told to me that the human to touch the heart would bring me out from under the tree and into the overworld and that because of that, I would serve them and protect them for the rest of their days. I can't believe I have to spend forever with you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, the cat boy could be a bitch, but he was Joey’s bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sentence sounded really wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joey, can you answer that question?” The teacher called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Homework With A Kitsune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joey struggles on math homework and Kaiba decides to be helpful for once.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to put out a double update today so yeah! This is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joey groaned as he laid his head down on his desk and his math homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you whining about?” Kaiba sighed as he turned around to face Joey from where he was staring out the window at the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Math homework.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That stuff was easy,” the brunette snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kaiba walked over and looked over Joey’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Joey scooched his head to the side, allowing Kaiba to pull out the math worksheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you even trying to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Kaiba said as he floated himself as if he was sitting in a chair except there was no chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey looked up at him with tired eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to help you or do you want to fail?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ugh fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde sat up and looked back at the clump of numbers on the page that had absolutely no meaning to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba slowly began to explain how to solve the formula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way the Kitsune explained the work made it seem so clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it now!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Congratulations on using your tiny brain deadbeat,” Kaiba snickered as he floated away from him and back towards the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was back to his usual snarky and sarcastic self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba had just been genuinely nice to him, even if it was only for a short time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaiba sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should probably be going to sleep soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go to sleep Joey, and I would recommend you do the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, a little miffed, and floated over to Joey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde was lying on his papers, eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba poked him but he got no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell asleep on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him wanted to just leave Joey at the desk, but instead, he gently lifted Joey out of his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed a little to himself when he saw the pencil marks of math equations that had gotten tattooed onto his face after lying on his paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deposited Joey on the bed before tossing a blanket over him and going back to his own bed on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he closed his eyes, he felt himself smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>